Series 6
Series Six of Downton Abbey is the final series of the show.Carnival Films and ITV announce Season 6 to be the final Downton Abbey ITV.com, 26th March, 2015. It premieres in the UK on ITV Sunday September 20, 2015 and in the US on PBS January 3, 2016.‘Downton Abbey’ Season 6 US Premiere Date Revealed; Will The Final Season Lead To A Movie? at International Business Times Production Production on series six started in early 2015.Downton Abbey Renewed for Season 6, Chris Harnick, E! Online, 6 November, 2014. Julian Fellowes has described the theme of this season as "resolution". Lady Mary's romantic life continues to be the focus, June 29, 2015 11:39 PM Synopsis The series will pick up six months after the end of Series 5, in 1925, and follow with the years 1926, and 1927. The final episode ends on Christmas day, 1927.Downton Abbey - Series six at Wikipedia. Rose Aldridge and Tom Branson have both moved to America. Tom and his daughter Sybbie Branson return for a visit. Notes * Matthew Goode and Harry Hadden-Paton will reprise their respective roles as Henry Talbot and Bertie Pelham.Vanity Fair, Downton Abbey's Sixth Season, March 11, 2015 3:45 pm * Mrs Patmore's "latest horror story" is the Downton Kitchen obtaining a Fridge. * Edith will be spending more time in London. Unlike Mary, she won't be hunting for romance.Downton Abbey Series Six Spoilers However before Mary can hunt for romance, she has to handle many more duties in the managing of the estate due to Tom's departure.‘Downton Abbey’ season 6 spoilers: Michelle Dockery’s on Mary’s upcoming story at Cartermatt * Mr Mason is kicked off his farm, and Daisy receives counseling from Cora.Here's Everything We Know About Downton Abbey's Final Season (So Far) at TV Guide * Mary and Edith get into a huge argument.'Downton Abbey' Final Season Spoilers: 'Not Everyone Will Have a Happy Ending' at Moviefone * Mary does a bit of a U-turn and gets her bite back.Downton Abbey's Michelle Dockery: Lady Mary will be back with a bite... it’s shocking at The evening Standard * The police investigation into Mr Green's death comes to a resolution.'Downton Abbey's Joanne Froggatt: I "Couldn't Resist" Playing A Serial Killer After Anna, Deadline, Antonia Blyth, 20 August, 2015. * Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes plan for a wedding. * Martha and Harold will not be returning, but Cora receives a letter from her mother. * Not all of the main characters will have a happily ever after. * Robert considers further downsizing the staff. * Tom Branson and his young daughter, Sybbie, will return for at least one visit. * Robert and Cora visit a neighbor in the county who literally has to sell the family silver to make ends meet. * One character is going to be blackmailed by a stranger about something from their past.6 spoiler-free teasers for Downton Abbey's series 6 premiere at Digital Spy * Patricia Hodge joins the Downton cast in the 2015 Christmas Special.Miranda's Patricia Hodge will appear in Downton Abbey's final ever episode at Digital Spy Episodes # Episode 6.01 # Episode 6.02 # Episode 6.03 # Episode 6.04 # Episode 6.05 # Episode 6.06 # Episode 6.07 # Episode 6.08 # 2015 Christmas Special Cast Upstairs * Oliver & Zac Barker as George Crawley * Samantha Bond as Rosamund Painswick * Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley * Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley * Tom Cullen as Anthony Foyle * Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley * Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley * Eva & Karina Samms as Marigold * Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley * Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley Downstairs * Jim Carter as Charles Carson * Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter * Brendan Coyle as John Bates * Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley * Michael Fox as Andrew Parker * Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates * Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow * Sue Johnston as Gladys Denker * Phyllis Logan as Elsie Hughes * Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason * Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore * Jeremy Swift as Spratt Recurring * Michael Cochrane as Albert Travis * Paul Copley as Mr Mason * Matthew Goode as Henry Talbot * Harry Hadden-Paton as Bertie Pelham * Fifi Hart as Sybbie Branson * Patricia Hodge as NN * Allen Leech as Tom Branson * Emma Lowndes as Margie Drewe * Douglas Reith as Richard Grey * David Robb as Richard Clarkson * Andrew Scarborough as Timothy Drewe * Howard Ward as Sergeant Willis * NN as Mr Skinner Videos Photos Anna and Bates series 6.jpg Lord Grantham series 6.jpg Mary Edith and Cora series 6.jpg Mrs patmore and mrs hughes series 6.jpg mrs hughes and mr carson series 6.jpg violet crawley series 6.jpg Andy barrow molesley series 6.jpg Mary and Edith Series6.jpg Isobel Crawley Series 6.jpg Edith series 6.jpg Violet series 6.jpg References External Links #Matthew and Mary reunite as Downton Abbey cast celebrate six series of the period drama at Radio Times 6